


La Luna De Miel

by cbofdrainbow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot, is it really fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/cbofdrainbow
Summary: Jeonghan finds out there isn't a drop of honey on the moon





	La Luna De Miel

 

Soonyoung stumbles upon the rock and his just-yesterday groom grabs his shoulder. It wasn't a violent touch nor was it loving nor was it even voluntary. It's just that he's going to fall and Jeonghan's just there.

  
"Sorry"  _Well, sorry I suddenly touched you and it's so awkward_ is probably what his husband means. Jeonghan quickly takes his hand back.

 

Soonyoung is thinking about their relationship, thinking hard.

 

Arrange-marriage sounds stupid as hell for Soonyoung. He would have laughed and sent anyone who dares to raise the debate fifty pages of an essay explaining why, not only arrange marriage but marriages of all kinds (or even love), is outdated. He couldn't even fake a smile though, when his family forces him to wed the man he'd never seen before in his life.

 

Lucky enough Jeonghan is as bitter about love as Soonyoung, or so he thought.

 

"This is all professional and of financial matter. You don't have to worry" was Jeonghan's first comment on their married life.

 

  
The two companies must have some difficulty that they couldn't find a fast enough way to fix. So instead of doing it in the business world, they just do this. Easy. Control and manipulate their sons.

Why can't it be just a paper to sign? Why do they have to be extra and send them to the literal honeymoon? Both of them are clueless.

 

Anyhow, Soonyoung's here with his husband on the beach.

  
Their time has been quite boring. At first, they mostly avoided each other. Have their own separate world. Jeonghan took a walk along the beach all day while Soonyoung just stayed in the king size bed watching movies on the internet.

It took them two days to realize it's impossible to spend the trip like this. Jeonghan desperately wants someone to experience the chill wind in the early morning with and soonyoung run out of thrillers he wants to watch. At last Jeonghan wants to share a sunset with someone, and Soonyoung, his movies.

They met at the door where Jeonghan wanted to get back in and soonyoung wanted to go out.

 

On the third day, they agreed on friendship, a jet ski, one boring movie, and a casual lunch.

On the fourth, spending their afternoon eating overly sweet desserts and discussing divorce.

 

 

And today, just chilling by the beach. During the time they aim to develop friendship, their hands occasionally touch and it´s boring to think how it all resemble love drama on TV. 

With that being said, like a TV drama, things escalate fast with alcohol. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Soonyoung distances himself too long from loving human touches that he secretly craves it and Jeonghan can´t count the times he resists such a pretty face because he never did.

  
Or it´s just alcohol, either way, it seems that they accidentally share a kiss or two.

Jeonghan laughs awkwardly and falls back into his seat, let his thought wander somewhere else.  
Soonyoung purposely looks the other way for a while.

For a brief moment, they thought their heart skips a beat and that it actually is honey on the moon that they're tasting.

But it's not, It's just a casual late evening with two people who may or may not learn to know each other, much less than love each other.   
But they will be waking up on the same bed for at least a year from now, with nothing significant to remember the night before. Maybe they will be forced to share something.

Jeonghan finds out there isn't a drop of honey on the moon, just a blue-looking ocean. 

**Author's Note:**

> wee this is impulsive.


End file.
